Untitled Tlylshark
by Tlylshark
Summary: This story is set on the Magnificent Bloodstain, a Covenant flagship during the Halo 5 time period. The story mentions the Arbiter and the Didact. I hope you like this story, I'm sure you'll find it interesting if not unique. Also, be sure to offer title selections in the comments and I'll pick my favorite.


Zap! A burning pain flooded my body. I opened my eyes against the blaring purple light. I groaned, sitting up in my cot, I could barely remember my dream. Was it a dream? I sighed, getting up from my standard military bed. It struck me, my eyes widened as I rushed to the armor locker in my room. I fit the carefully polished and gleaming blue armor on, activating my energy shields. I pressed the button on the door - it slid open smoothly - and I stepped outside. The hallway was full of smoke and bodies, I seemed to be the last out. I snatched a Storm Rifle from the body of a Kig-Yar and set out down the destroyed hallway. What had happened to the Magnificent Bloodstain during my sleep? I sighed and carried on, trying not to look at the corpses of my comrades. I stopped suddenly. How are there only Covenant bodies here? I began to examine one of the bodies, no plasma burns. Good, at least the Arbiter hasn't found us... but who did? I glanced down, and my thoughts were cleared. An empty M6G pistol. The pistol was jet black, except for the blue snake carved onto the barrel. I made a note of the symbol and hurried on. Humans... The scum! My eyes were burning with the beginnings of tears, but I forced myself forward. The Didact would want me to go on, into danger. I froze, my head perking up like a Jackal. "Enemies eliminated" The haunting voice of a demon floated down the hallway. I looked to my left, a small alcove. And to my right, a room, its inhabitants dead. I went to the left, into the alcove. Footsteps approached and I panicked, diving under the body of a commander. Hopefully his spirit will have mercy on me. The heavy footfalls came to my location, they entered the room that was to my right. My left eye peeked under the commander's orange armor, watching the three demons exit. 206, 491 and... 666. They called him The Hellborn. A fitting name, as the demon had two horns welded onto his helmet, each tipped with an energy bayonet. His visor was orange with red along the edges and- The Hellborn stopped. "Something on the motion tracker" He said, his gravelly voice reverberating through the flagship's hallways. One, two, three gunshots. A low grunt and the Shipmaster came into view. Shipmaster V'uln launched himself at one of the demons, 491. The demon's scream was music to my ears as the Shipmaster's sword cleaved through her bones. But of course, the other two opened fire. The Shipmaster fell, but he took a demon with him. The Hellborn stared at his fallen friend, then moved on silently. I thanked my luck and Shipmaster V'uln and waited until they left. I picked up V'uln's energy sword. Dual Wraiths. The energy sword was transparent except for the handle and the two points on the blades. I also substituted my weak armor for Shipmaster V'uln's powerful, triple shielded armor. I then made my way to the bridge, audio receivers perked at all times. I heard a faint scratching noise and paused. "Stupid terminal" A squeaky voice complained. A small bang, then violent cursing in the Unggoy language. I walked over, an Unggoy pilot was slumped over a terminal, softly sobbing. I dared not reveal myself. "Sh-Shipmaster!" The Unggoy yelled, turning to me. I winced at the sound, and at the deception of the Unggoy. "No, I am not your Shipmaster," I began, feeling shameful "I took his armor and weapons to survive, he died heroically." The Unggoy's face twisted in pain. "What is name you?" The pilot said. "I am Viska Min'uh," I replied. "And your name?" The Unggoy stopped, watching me carefully. "Ibba" He said shortly, not wanting to reveal too much. I nodded, then started to walk back down the hallway. "Where you going?" Ibba said, catching up to me. "To the hangar." I said shortly, still walking. "What of demons?" I ignored the question until we came to 491's body. "There were three, now there are two." I murmured half to myself, making my way down the hazy hallway.


End file.
